


Superhero's

by MewAkaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewAkaya/pseuds/MewAkaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble for International Fanworks day 2015. Cas finds Dean watching the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero's

"Dean what is that?" He asked in curiosity, to earn a stare from said male.

"You mean, you have never seen the Avengers…? Cas, I think it's time that you sat down."  
"Why? I am perfectly fine standing here."  
"Cas… You are going to watch the Avengers with me. You simply cannot stay on Earth and not have seen the Avengers, got it?"

Castiel sighed and sat beside Dean before tilting his head slightly.  
"What is wrong with them? Like… He is wearing a strange metal suit…" He pointed to the screen before earning a gasp from Dean.

"Iron Man."


End file.
